


Closer, and Closer Still

by Jenovahh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Heat Fic, That's it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: For his love is so strong, that he feels compelled to keep you in bed for a while and show how much.Somehow even a week is not long enough.





	Closer, and Closer Still

In day to day life, it’s easy to forget the Crystal Exarch, _G’raha Tia_, is very much a warrior in his own right.

It seems forever ago, perhaps literally for him, that he would spout off with his prowess with a bow and arrow. It is only recently since your journey as a couple does he remind you of the muscled body hidden beneath the robe.

While he was a tia, you had no doubt that under different circumstances (if they could be called that) he would be a Nuhn.

But he doesn’t have to, nor want to be anyone’s nuhn, save your own. It is this thought that keep your practically tied to his bed when a heat rolls around, the usually soft spoken, reserved, shy Miqo’te turning into an _insatiable monster_.

It is those times that you feel him nuzzling into your neck, tail curling around you thigh as he presses close against you, let you feel his arousal against your backside. You can’t help but whine, a tired “Again?” passing through your lips as he nods firmly, reaching around to part your folds with his hand.

He had been more surprised at the return of the heat, the fact he was a tia notwithstanding. He had deemed his age a greater contributing factor to his absence of a heat, more so than the altering of his body due to being bonded to the crystal tower.

Knowing what you did of heats, you had offered to stay by his side, not feeling quite prepared for the assault on your emotions and body it would take. G’raha had always been a caring lover, always selfless in the share pleasure between you two. That did not change during his heats, in his rush to be buried deep within you. If anything it made him more _feral_, hips pistoning into you as if he could not, would not get enough of the heat of your body.

Even in his haste to quell the fire raging within him, he prepares you with his cool, crystalline hand, making you shiver against him. Fangs gently scrape against your neck as his fingers spread you open, the slick from your opening giving his fingers a noticeable sheen. “You always bemoan me for this, dragging you close again...” he whispers hungrily against your neck, removing his fingers to line his cock with your entrance. “Yet you’re always so ready for me to fill you each time...”

With each ilm he presses in, your moan grows louder, thankful that no one is allowed in the Crystal Tower save you two, and Lyna who thankfully could take a hint and remain absent for a few days. Shuddering breaths are forced out on the pillow beneath your head, sighing his name into the cool sheets. He presses soft kisses to your skin, the last bit of gentleness you’ll see from him once he finishes letting you adjust to his length.

“Have I ever told you,” he pulls out slowly, tail curling around your thigh tighter, “that I had always dreamed of taking you like this?” his voice is barely above a whisper as he glides back in, choosing a slow pace that has you whining for more. You can feel his smirk against your back, but he does not give into to your wishes. “For a century have I imagined you wet and wanting...watched you so very carefully...thought things so lewd and obscene that I’m sure even Thancred would cover his face in shame.” 

His free hand snakes under your body to pull you closer still, as if he wants to be unsure where he ends and where you begin. “Will you indulge me in them love? These thoughts I have of you...” he purrs, picking up the pace bit by bit. You can offer no response and he knows it, unable to form words with his heat engorged cock reaching as deep as your body will allow. Each whimper you release seems to make his thrusts a little more forceful, the sound of your fucking loud over the quiet hum of the tower.

“G’raha...” you breathe, turning slightly so that you may bring his lips to yours, his hand moving from your arousal to lift your leg, letting him reach deep inside. He nibbles on your bottom lip, your last warning before the urgency his body demands of him settles in, and he drives into you like a man possessed. His name is a mantra to anyone who will hear, your hips doing their best to meet his assault but failing terribly. You’re a moaning, sweaty mess, G’raha drinking those moans down eagerly as if he is a man dying of thirst.

“Look at you, my love...” he coos, rugged and breathless. His red eyes trained only on you, love and affection shining through. “So hungry and needy for me...” He pulls out for just a moment, just so that he may lay you on your back, elbows cradling your head as he lowers himself back into your wet sheathe. There’s no reprieve from his assault, his hips pounding relentlessly, bed creaking in protest from his aggression.

“I want to see you...” he rasps, smiling so warmly it makes your heart do flips. “After so long, I...” he’s unable to finish, burying his hands in the sheets as you both draw nearer. Leaning back on his knees, his hands clutch onto your hips hard enough to bruise, your legs locking around his own. “C-Come for me,” he begs, gripping harder to the point of pain but it doesn’t outweigh the pleasure as you obey his request, clamping down on the cock inside you.

He releases a strangled cry, claws digging into your skin as he empties himself within you. His tail twitches pitifully behind him, breathing ragged as he surrenders to the needs of his body. Spent, he leans his head on your chest, body trembling with the force of your shared orgasm.

As the moment passes, you feel him finally lift his head, a satisfied smile on his face. It seems the beast within is tamed _for now_, his hands caressing the spots on your hips he knows will be marked later. 

“Thank you, darling.” he presses a kiss to your cheek, and you give him a tired smile in response. “I believe it is too late to break your fast, though I could make us some sandwiches for lunch?” he offers, finally pulling out. 

“That would be nice.” you sigh, wanting to move to go bathe, but feeling too exhausted at the moment. 

“Very well. I will dress and bring you your meal.” While he never hesitated to cook for you any other day, he was especially adamant about it during his heats, as a small token of his appreciation. 

That, and it served the dual purpose of keeping your energy up for his insatiable needs.

“G’raha!” you call, just as he finishes pulling his robe over his head. 

“Yes?” he asks, reaching for his staff. He must be planning to head to the market for fresh ingredients.

“What will we do, if I actually do become with child?” he freezes on the spot, cheeks a rosy pink as if somehow he never considered the possibility. You can’t help but laugh at his expense, watching as he runs a nervous hand through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself


End file.
